


I wanna see the way you move for me baby

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fingering, Harry dresses up, Harry in Lace, Harry in Makeup, Kinks, Lace Panties, Little Black Dress, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Louis, cross dressing, dressing up, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walks in on Harry all dolled up.</p><p>Title appropriately from One Direction- Little Black Dress</p><p>My holiday gift to everyone. I wrote this very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna see the way you move for me baby

Louis was looking forward to coming home to Harry after being out all day and the house was quiet as he stepped in. Not seeing him anywhere, Louis made his way to the bedroom in hopes Harry was in there.

As soon as he clicked the door open, he hears Harry gasp slightly paired with the sound of things getting knocked over. Louis looks up to see him cowering behind their mahogany wardrobe.

“Hazza you okay?” Louis asks staring confused. He could see a peek of black fabric under the sheet Harry had torn off the bed and put around him and slowly advances towards Harry who has nowhere else to go.

Louis could see the look of dread in Harry's eyes and the dark blush covering his cheeks as he looks around the room at a few scattered boxes and a pair of black pumps and then looks back up at Harry.

“Harry…” Louis says as he makes his way around the piece of furniture, “baby what are you wearing... move this.” Louis says tugging at the white sheet and Harry shakes his head no.

Louis puts his palm to Harry’s cheek and smiles at him, “come on, and show me please? I didn’t mean to interrupt you but can I see?” He asks softly. “I’m sure you look lovely darling.”

They both have always been so open with each other and Louis knows Harry has some curious kinks, none of which he has ever taunted him for. More times than not, Harry always shares — although there are still a few he hasn’t discovered. But he has a good guess of what this was, judging by how done up Harry’s eyes are with mascara and his lips are a little more red than usual.

“You weren’t supposed to be home yet,” Harry whispers. “I just bought it, it looked pretty.” He says loosening his grip on the sheet and Louis takes the opportunity to help drop it to the floor.

He wasn’t expecting this though. Louis was no stranger to Harry wearing women’s lingerie and clothing, he had a drawer full of them, but this was by far Louis’ new favorite.

Harry was in a short black semi-sheer dress with black electrical tape covering his nipples in X’s where they peeked out from the top. He took a step back to see black knee-highs up his legs being held up by a black garter.

“Harry…baby, you look gorgeous.” Louis says looking at him and Harry sheepishly grins up at him under the hair that fell in his face.

“Really?” He asks still not moving from behind the wardrobe.

“Y—yeah, fuck, so pretty, do I get a spin?” Louis asks trying to pull Harry into view more.

Louis takes a step back and not so discreetly adjusts the growing hard on in his — which at least gets a small laugh out of Harry as he steps away from the comfort of the large piece of furniture.

Harry smiles again before taking a small twirl and Louis sees a small flash of fabric under the dress as it lifts slightly in the air.

“Are you wearing panties too?” Louis asks touching himself again. “Can I see?” He adds when Harry nods.

Harry moves closer to him and Louis delicately puts his fingers on the hem of the dress, his heart racing as he pulls it up to see a pair of black lace clinging to Harry. He can see how hard Harry already is and it’s pornographic how turned on Louis is seeing Harry’s cock strain against the lace.

Harry takes it upon himself to turn and Louis sees that the lace doesn’t cover him entirely and a few inches of his ass is showing through and the higher he lifts the dress he notices a key-hole shaped opening at the top with a small silk bow.

“How do you feel?” Louis asks dropping the dress back down. “Is this your favorite?”

“Yeah, yeah I like it, I feel pretty.” Harry says taking a step back, crossing his arms in front of him, but he’s smiling.

“You’re always pretty baby, you look so amazing.” Louis says.

He wants to touch so badly and the bed is just begging for them out if the corner of his eye.

“So modest.” Louis says tracing the tape with his pointer finger. “If I keep touching you, I’m not going to be able to stop,” he says with a low growl when Harry moves in closer.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Harry whispers. “Do you really like it? I wanted to try something different. I wasn’t sure…” he says trailing off.

“I don’t think I can be gentle with you, with you looking like this.” Louis gulps as he moves the strap on Harry’s left shoulder over just enough to show the full X covering his nipple.

“I don’t want gentle, you can do anything to me,” Harry says moving even closer and pecking his jaw.

“Get on the bed for me baby,” Louis growls.

Harry pulls away and sits on the right side of the bed with his knees forward legs under him so the dress lays over his thighs but not enough to cover the suspenders of the garter.

Louis crawls over him and pushes him back and brackets his hips. He kisses him chastely at first then bites his bottom lip hard as his mouth moves down his neck until it’s hovering above his left nipple.

His front teeth nip on the black tape as he slowly pulls it back from Harry’s skin and Harry mews under him with a few moans.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Louis asks when he sees the second piece of tape is only covering half his nipple.

“Yeah.” He says breathlessly.

Louis presses his thumb to the bud of Harry’s nipple that's sticking out, “Like the way the pull feels.” Louis says in a statement because there’s no reason to ask.

He uses his fingers to pull the tape off half way but then press it back onto his skin rubbing hard and then ripping it off and sucking around the red skin as Harry lets out a yell while bucking his hips up into Louis.

Louis flicks the hard bud with his tongue and nibbles on it while Harry squirms under him.

“Lou….mmmgod Lou.” Harry groans.

Louis looks up at him and his lips are glistening red and puffy and his pupils are already blown out as he moves to the right nipple.

“Gonna sting Haz.” Louis says as he rips the first piece off and without waiting or warning rips the second piece and this time he doesn’t sooth Harry with his mouth.

“God fuck ow but so good.” He groans, “can you, can you do it again?” Harry asks biting his lip.

“God H, fuck.” He says pressing one of the pieces back onto his nipple and rubbing it. He waits a few seconds before ripping it off again and Harry bucks his hips up so hard Louis loses his balance a little.

Even if he doesn’t have to, Louis soothes the redness with his mouth but sucks a small love-bite into the sensitive skin.

“Baby, get the bottle yeah?” Louis nods to the drawer next to the bed and Harry reaches behind him to open it and fish it out.

Louis scoots between Harry’s legs now and runs his finger under the suspenders connected to the garter, “can you turn over for me?” he asks squeezes up Harry’s thighs.

Harry does as asked and Louis raises his hips in the air more and pushes the dress up over his hips to expose the panties. The lace is dark enough that no skin shows through except for the inch where the key-hole sits at the base of his tailbone.

Louis presses his finger to the fabric that covers his entrance and can feel Harry contracting at the touch.  
“Lou I’m not going to make it long.” Harry groans pushing back.

Louis runs his finger down the length of his ass until his gets to down toward his cock and squeezes gently at his balls and the base of his length.

“So hard baby, you can make it.” He says. “Looks so good from here.” He says marveling at Harry’s ass high in the air with parts of his skin showing that aren’t covered by the lace. He trails his fingers over the pieces of the garter and down his thighs.

He feels his own cock strain in his jeans and the collar at his neck seems to be getting tighter. He presses his palm against his cock and he swears he, himself hasn’t been this hard ever.

“Take them off,” He hears Harry say and looks down to see him staring at him from behind his shoulder.

Louis licks his lips and unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall to the ground and undoes his belt and throws it off the bed.

“Can I?” Harry asks trying to grab for Louis’ jeans but his position makes him unable to reach.

“I’m going to fucking explode if you touch me baby,” Louis groans as he unzips them. He quickly takes them off but stays in his briefs, because he’d much rather use his time getting his mouth and fingers on Harry.

He repositions Harry who slumped a little and leans forward to kiss his lips and then moves his lips to his backside. He sucks gently at him pressing his tongue against the lace and Harry starts to squirm under him so he holds his hips in place.

He flicks his tongue and then bites down feeling each small spasm against his lips.

“Oh god, Lou, Lou.” Harry moans pressing into him. “Stop teasing,” he groans in frustration.

Louis smiles against him and sucks a little more and then remembers the opening. He first opens the bottle by his knee and wets his fingers. Then, he pulls the panties down a little so Harry’s hole is showing through the small opening. The silk of the bow is cool against Louis’ nose as he dips his tongue into Harry.

“Fuuuck.” Harry groans, “Louis oh my god... Lou,” he semi-shouts when Louis starts moving his tongue faster.

“Taste so good baby, so good for me,” Louis says pulling back and pressing his wet middle finger flat against Harry. He pushes in gently watching his finger disappear and reappear and he shoves his free hand down the front of his briefs to relieve some of the heat that’s building up.

Harry is squirming badly under him and his face is pressed hard against the pillow and his panting and moaning is getting louder as Louis slips another finger into him. Louis can’t help but to lightly smack Harry’s ass as it wiggles around in the air.

“Lou not gonna make it, so close.” Harry says and Louis notices the lace is moving around his finger and he see Harry is pulling it back and forth across his cock.

His initial reaction was to tell Harry to stop but it’s just too fucking hot seeing him desperately search for friction. “How good does it feel?” He asks grazing the sensitive area inside him and Harry moans.

“So good, you feel—your fingers...so good Lou.”

“How does that feel, what you’re doing H?”

“Fuck, can’t help it, need something. Burns a little.” He says of the lace against his sensitive cock.

Louis uses his free hand to touch Harry and he’s a little wet already but he knows he’ll come fully soon.

“Turn over.” He says pulling his fingers out and Harry quickly gets on his back for Louis.

His hair is soaking wet as it stays plastered to his forehead and his cheeks are red and his eyes are no longer green, but black.

“Take these off please,” Louis says of the knee-highs.

He watches Harry unclasp the garter from the fabric and he pushes them down each thigh and off his feet and then takes off the garter and places it on the bed.

“What do you want to wear baby? Do you want to keep your dress on and take your panties off for me? Don’t want to get them dirty do you? Too pretty to mess up.” Louis asks pressing his hands up Harry’s thighs under the dress and he could just come at this image of Harry spread open on the bed.

“Can I keep it on while you fuck me?” Harry asks roughly as his hands cover Louis’ under the dress and around the panties.

“Fuck of course if that’s what you want.” Louis says leaning forward between his legs and kisses him hard. They pull down the panties together and Harry kicks them off his toes to the edge of the bed.

Louis leans back a little on his heels to take in Harry, with his feet flat against the bed and knees up, legs spread wide, just asking for him. The dress is draped down his front barely covering his cock but the straps are hanging off his shoulders. He looks wrecked already, but he’s looking at Louis with such lust and want that his head is so dizzy he can’t see straight.

“Let me see you,” Louis says pulling at the dress and he watches Harry slowly lift it up around his waist so his cock and ass are in full view for Louis. He groans at the sight and takes his briefs off.

Harry quickly lunges forward with his hand to stroke him and Louis throws his head back at the touch. “Haz, yeah,” he groans squeezing his eyes shut at the contact. His hand is rough and the only wetness is from the sweat on his palm and the small bead of moisture from his tip but Louis feels Harry’s tongue on him shortly after that.

“Baby, fuck.” Louis moans when Harry just sucks on the head knowing that’s Louis’ favorite thing for him to do, especially when he lightly scrapes his teeth against the skin.

“I want you down my throat,” Harry says as he palms Louis who tries his best not to come right then and there. “Can you—can you fuck me, but don’t come, I wanna taste.” Harry says kissing the tip. He’s never asked for that before and Louis moans and nods his head eagerly and cries out a “yeah.”

“Get on your hands and knees for me though first. Wanna start like that.” Louis says pulling out of Harry’s touch.

While Harry situates himself, Louis goes back in the drawer to grab a condom and he comes back to seeing Harry teasing himself with his fingers under the dress.

“Fuck Harry, stop.” He Louis says swatting his wet finger away from his hole then slides the condom on and wets it with the lube.

Harry giggles while wiggling his ass at Louis who pushes the dress up more so no part of him is hiding under fabric.

“Don’t be gentle,” Harry says and Louis doesn’t even warn him when he presses the head of his cock into him and they both groan.

The rhythm starts quick and Louis doesn’t go slow but grabs Harry’s hips and thrusts harshly into him while Harry grunts and moans under him, begging for Louis to go harder.

His thumbs press into his skin which is now turning red and the dress has fallen up Harry’s torso which has begun it’s descent into the mattress as his legs shake each time Louis thrusts into him.

“Feel so good baby, god so warm and tight for me,” Louis says between breaths. He drapes his body over Harry’s back as the fabric sticks to both their skin and he reaches to touch Harry and stroke him the best he can.

“Can I use a pillow?” Harry asks and Louis knows he means to drop against it.

“Hold on.” Louis says peeling himself off of Harry’s back and reaching behind him for his panties. “Here” He says placing them on top of the pillow under Harry who smiles at him. “That’ll give you what you want.”

“Thank you,” Harry says and Louis pushes back into him when his body falls against the bed.

“Only for a little though, turning you over soon,” Louis says getting his rhythm down.

It’s sensory overload as he thrusts into him and the sound of skin on skin fills his ears along with Harry’s moans as he tries to watch him rut against the lace, knowing it’s doing so much for his boy.

“Louis I’m, so good—fuck I can’t wait,” Harry pants and his hips are moving so wildly Louis is having a hard time staying in him. Harry’s being extra loud and he’s contracting more than ever around Louis’ cock making it hard to concentrate on anything.

“Baby I’m close, fuck turn over please,” Louis begs as he's pulling up and flipping Harry on his back and pressing back into him.

The dress is bunched up around Harry’s chest and his cock is red from how hard he was rutting against the lace, but he’s also soaked and Louis knows he came. He wraps a hand around Harry stroking gently just feeling his wetness on his hand.

Louis feels his orgasm moving up his spine and he knows he needs to pull out soon but he savors the last few seconds of Harry squeezing around him and then pulls out and throws off the condom.

He squeezes the base of his cock as he climbs up Harry and looks down as he pushes his cock between his lips and comes with the image of Harry's red lips burning into the back of his eyes. He knows he’s never come this hard before and can hear Harry gagging a little as he pushes Louis back a little to lift his head to swallow.

He opens his eyes, and if he could come again he would: Harry is sucking gently at his head and there’s a small dribble of come down his chin.

“Love your cock,” Harry says kissing it and then licking all around it as Louis’ hardness subsides. “Can I keep doing this?” he asks as his fingers lightly trail up and down his length.

Louis pants and nods and leans back and he lets Harry worship him with praise and suck gently until it’s too much and Louis is tugging on his hair.

Harry crawls up Louis’ body, now dress-less, and he’s sticky and sweaty but Louis pulls their bodies together and kisses Harry over and over.

“God that was, that was so amazing Harry.” He says pushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes and he nods in agreement.

“Glad you liked it,” Harry says shyly even after what just happened.

“I loved it. I love you. You looked so fucking hot I will never get that image of you out of my brain,” Louis praises leaning forward to kiss him. “Will you wear it again for me sometime?”

“Really?” He asks with wide eyes.

“Yeah really. I know how much you love to dress up baby I love seeing you happy. You never have to hide that from me okay?” Louis says seriously because, fuck Harry could come out wearing anything and as long as it made him happy, Louis wouldn’t care what it was.

Harry blushes and leans forward to kiss him. “Maybe you can wear some lace panties for me sometime?” He asks with a wide, hopeful grin.

“Hm maybe. I do have the ass for it don’t I?” Louis laughs and Harry nods eagerly.

They clean up and Louis fills the sink with warm water and detergent and washes Harry’s things for him. Although an accidental surprise, Louis can’t wait for what Harry comes up with next.


End file.
